Moonlit Rendezvous
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Twoshot vignette] A clandestine meeting between two feline people, whose teams aren’t on friendly terms. What will happen? Rated for heavy petting and a lime. You have been warned. [Complete] RayMariah
1. Moonlit Rendezvous

XD Hello everybody! V.V I couldn't help doing another drabble. 'Tis a two-shot, though. When I post the second part will be touched on at the end of this chapter.

By the way, I've posted the third chapter of the RayMariah lemon fic on AFFN, and the link is on my profile as usual. Go read and review it:)

Warning for this drabble: I don't think you should be reading this if you're under 16. Seriously. XD And you'd probably understand some of the phrases here better if you've read my lemons…

Beyblade does not belong to me; neither do its characters. Pitiful, yes?

**Moonlit Rendezvous  
****By Aquarius Galuxy  
****Part One: Moonlit Rendezvous**

He paced the grass, wondering if he had made the right move in arranging to meet her at this secluded park bench. But there wasn't any other choice, was there?

'Hostile' was too strong a word to describe their teams, though both were averse to their relationship, saying something about having to concentrate on blading. Logically, practising throughout the day and night was a little overdoing it, was it not? They were humans, and humans needed to rest, unlike robots…

The distinct memory of Kai telling him that they did not have time for relationships, and that to put an end to his, made him bristle. They would never understand the bond between a male and a female, would they, unless they fell in love themselves.

Ray glanced around himself again. She was a little late, and he was starting to worry even more for her. What if Lee found out? It would be akin to sentencing him to death if he couldn't see her, couldn't hold her in his arms, couldn't fill his lungs with her scent, couldn't touch her, couldn't feel her lips against his…

He was starting to get paranoid. He didn't want her to get into any semblance of trouble…

Then the blessed sound of grass crunching breezed to his ears, and he turned in the direction of its source, only to find the eighteen-year-old gingerly stepping towards him, trying to keep the noise she made down to a minimum. Her eyes were sharp, looking out for any interruptions she might receive, but they softened delightedly upon seeing him. She smiled, and her features lit up, causing a wave of relief to wash over the man.

Without thinking, he strode over to her and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug, nuzzling her head. "I was worried for you…"

"Sorry… I got held up." Her voice sounded muffled against the material of his shirt. He liked the warm pliancy of her body as she snuggled closer…

Mariah blinked and looked up when he pulled away. He grinned and led her over to the stone bench, then sat down beside her. Now that they were finally together, he could relax and just be concerned with her and their surroundings…

They'd been using this little nook under the yew tree for some time now, after they'd almost been caught in the garden of the compounds… The night only helped to shade them more, as it always did. Their view of each other was hindered, but touch more than made up for what they missed…

The clouds which had obscured the full moon parted, allowing thin slivers of silver moonbeams to descend to the ground. Vegetation around the tree was illuminated sparsely, just enough to cast a glow to her golden eyes. She was so beautiful…

The tranquil, still atmosphere was broken when she curled her arms around his right one, holding him to her chest. He shivered at the way her breasts molded against his muscles. Did she know how she affected him when she did that?

"I have twenty minutes here, half an hour at the most…" Her whisper caressed his skin like some ethereal fairy, awakening him to the fleeting of time. "Lee wouldn't budge anywhere beyond that… It isn't as if anything's going to happen when I 'take a walk in the park'…"

He sighed, closing his eyes. Frustration put an edge to his voice, making him sound angrier than he'd meant to be. "Don't they know that blading isn't everything? For God's sake, we're not some five-year-old kids or some tireless robots! We're humans, adults!"

Mariah reached up to knead away the tense knots in his shoulders that he wasn't even aware of. She was so gentle, so loving… The dark emotion melted away from him, and he sighed in defeat. "At least we're still together…"

"Yeah…" she murmured, turning herself so that she was pressed closer to him. Lifting her right leg, she raised it and laid it across his lap for a few seconds, before pushing the rest of her body up so that she straddled him. The tips of her breasts were brushing lightly against his chest. He trembled slightly at the contact. She was enticing him again…

"Well, I, for one, know that you're a proper adult human male…" Her voice was low, seductive. She knew that from all his reactions to her these past few months…

He brought his hand up, tipping her chin to capture her lips. The woman yielded to him, parting her lips to tease him with her tongue. Welcoming her into his mouth, he slipped his hands to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair, then let his arms wind around her waist, so that her frame was held intimately to his.

They broke away for air, breathing deeply. Ray leaned his forehead against hers, gazing deep into her golden orbs. His vision was blurred, but her presence was all that mattered.

"This is going to end the same way, isn't it?" he asked ruefully. The way they halted these sessions always tore his heart out…

She turned away, reluctant to meet his eyes. Why was it always so hard? She wanted him – had always wanted him – but it made her feel as though she was betraying her team when she did this, what more if she gave her entire self to him?

"I- I guess so…" But she did yearn for him… It pained her to refuse him, just as he was broken… She wanted him to understand… Whipping her head back up, she looked him in the eye, almost glaring at him. He had to know… "It's not that I don't want to, Ray! It's just that… I feel as though I'm betraying the White Tigers, and I… I don't even know if I'm ready for it yet…"

"Shh…" He gazed lovingly at her, pulling her close to himself. "I won't force you into anything you don't want, Mari."

The woman nodded, leaning against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. His shirt wasn't that thick, and she could feel the well-defined muscles on his chest. She closed her eyes, and the feel of that chest bare against her, pressing hers down, with its weight bearing on her, welled into her mind, rousing her senses…

A purr escaped her throat as she hung her left arm over his shoulder and ran her right hand down his abdomen. Then she shifted back to give herself space to take his aroused form into her hand.

He moaned, nudging into her palm, so that she gasped. He was warm and hard… His arms loosened around her, and he reached up to cup her breasts. The shirt she had on was too thick, however, and he moved his hands down to slip them under the material, before bringing them back to her breasts.

She felt her nipples pebble against his thumbs when he groped her, his hands gentle against her skin. His contact was making her nerves spark… Slowly, she crept her hand into his pants, her heart skipping a couple of beats at his hot, silky skin… He shivered and nipped at her ear, growling. The feel of one of his hands leaving her breast drove shivers of anticipation down her spine. He was travelling downwards…

A gasp wrenched itself free from her lips when that hand ventured into _her_ pants, teasing her moisture. The tightening pressure at her crotch was all too familiar… He was straining against her hand, urgent… His tip was moist, and her own quick intake of breath sounded so distant…

She had to go. She had to leave before this went beyond their control… And she was uncertain about what would happen if she didn't… The woman sprung away, the night air cool against her heated skin. Her heart screamed for her to get back on his lap…

He was watching her so intently, so longingly…

"I have to go," she whispered, turning away. The look in his eyes made her heart feel as though it was being torn to little shreds… She couldn't bear to face him…

"Don't," he murmured hoarsely, grabbing her wrist.

Mariah turned back, helpless. His pupils were dilated, striking her very soul. For the first time, she hesitated.

* * *

Okay… how was that? Nice? Not nice? Too explicit? Want the next part? If you do, get the review count up to 10… I'll post the second part the Saturday of the week that 10 reviews have been submitted for this part. XD


	2. Sleeping With the Enemy

And I'm back:D I told you I'd post this part Saturday, and I did! Thanks to all who have reviewed:) I'd like thank **Bloody Mary **for her enlightening constructive criticism. :)

Ah… The chapter title gave me inspiration for the entire thing, actually. XD It's the name of a movie, isn't it? I've never watched it before…

As usual, the warning: I don't think you should be reading this if you're under 16. Seriously. XD As I've said, there's going to be a lime in this drabble, and I hope you people will enjoy it. You'd probably understand some of the phrases here better if you've read my lemons, too…

**Moonlit Rendezvous  
****By Aquarius Galuxy  
****Part Two: Sleeping With the Enemy**

With that forlorn expression, she wanted to take him into her arms and comfort him, when she knew that the only thing he wanted was that she feared.

With those clouded eyes, she wanted to be lost in his arms forever.

With that strong body, she wanted to be held tightly against him, his scent overwhelming her.

With that barely-contained length in his pants, she wanted to free him from all that material, see him as he was.

With that hand around her wrist, she wanted to guide him along her body.

With that urgency in his form, she wanted to give in to him, satisfy their hunger for each other.

With all those mixed into the one she loved, she really didn't know why she was afraid of closing the gap between them anymore.

What good will it do to go back to the White Tigers so soon, anyway? She'd only be returning to entire nights of erotic dreams, of him finally joining with her, of wanting what she couldn't have…

Then he let go of her, tearing his eyes away. "I'm sorry, Mari… I shouldn't force you into this…"

"No!" Eyes widened, she stepped back towards him, climbing onto his lap and hugging him tight. His shoulder was so warm… "I should be the one apologising, Ray… I was the one who made you suffer and ache, even when I wanted you too…"

He drew her close, nuzzling her hair. His voice was filled with surprise… "You shouldn't do this because of me…"

"I'm doing this 'cause I want this as well, Ray… If- If they come, we can always hide somewhere…" The woman leaned in and kissed his neck softly, making him shiver, then she bit him and murmured, "I love you..."

There wasn't anything else he could possibly do but to get aroused again… He shifted, and she pulled away to gaze at him through her lashes. His heart thumped. She was being seductive, and the moonlight in the distance wasn't helping, either…

The man swooped down to catch her lips, almost crushing them. He'd wanted her for so long… She returned the kiss eagerly, slipping her hands to the hem of his shirt and pushing it up above his chest.

Ray broke away from her, unwinding his arms to get rid of his shirt. The flush on her cheeks was almost invisible in the shadows, but he could sense its presence… Keeping still, he watched as she lowered her gaze to observe his chest. Her hand rose to caress his skin, before she shifted it to a side and traced the dark circle of his nipple. The feather-like quality of her touch roused hungry flames in his heart…

He reached for the button at the top of her pants, twisting it and pushing it through the eye of the material, before inserting his fingers into the gap between her skin and the front of the cloth to straighten it. She shivered with anticipation.

Pulling the metal zip down, he quivered when his fingertips came into contact with his hard length. What would it she be feeling if he liked the feel of himself? It wasn't even part of her own body…

He blinked when she got onto her knees before him, so that he faced her midriff. The urge to nuzzle her was strong… She pushed the material down, then bent forward slightly and forced it further down, so that he could see the bare skin of her mid-thigh. Mariah lifted a leg away from his side, bringing it over to her other leg, before letting herself fall back onto his lap.

Ray caught and supported her back, admiring her as she stripped herself of the pants, dropping the article behind the bench, where his shirt was.

If they were going to continue with this, their shoes might as well be discarded… He kicked his off, then pressed close to her to ease hers off too, before shoving them beneath a nearby bush.

Her eyes flickered back to his when he ran his hand over the length of her thigh. The deep purr in her throat was an invitation for him to carry on, but she placed a restraining hand on his chest when he leaned forward.

Why? The man was about to ignore her pressure and just kiss her, when she rested her hand at the nape of his neck to draw him close, whispering against the skin in front of his ear.

"Your turn."

A grin spread across his lips. So that was what she wanted… He followed as she got to her feet, holding her close. Their surroundings were still relatively dim, and they could almost pass off as shadows if they remained still… The grass was cool beneath their feet, the leafy blades tickling their toes.

Dipping his head, he shared a heated kiss with her, teasing her with his tongue, and letting her tease him back. Her fingers worked at the knot that kept his pants together, finally freeing the two ends of the string. A slight push from her was all it took to have it fall to the ground in a soft rustle.

She smirked back up at him as he retrieved the material and tossed it behind the bench, tiptoeing to press her body against his. Her skin was so smooth against his…

He met her lips again, shivering at the tender warmth. His hands fell to her rear, cupping her flesh through the thin, soft material. She felt nice… A purr rang from her throat when he dipped his tongue into her mouth, flicking it against her teeth. Her hand crept to his crotch, gently rubbing him… He loved her touch… She was setting his nerves alight…

"Mariah!" Someone was shouting through the trees. "Mariah, are you there?"

They broke apart, startled. The voice was all too familiar…

"Lee," she whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes. Her chest was still rising and falling, recapturing the oxygen she had lost. She was so beautiful…

"Well…" This was her last chance to end this, if she wanted to. His heart tore at the suggestion, but he wanted to know her answer… "It isn't too late for you to return to them, Mari…"

"Don't you understand, Ray? I _want_ you!" the woman hissed, lifting herself up to kiss him hard for a couple of seconds. Her body pressed against his aroused length, tempting him. He was stunned breathless, barely comprehending when she pulled him to the foot of the tree. Continuing in a gentler, hushed tone, she whispered, "This would be our safest bet."

Nodding, he joined her in leaping to one of the middle branches of the evergreen tree, where they would be sheltered from prying eyes.

Scarcely a second later, Lee appeared, looking around. They held their breaths as his gaze swept past their tree, over their surroundings, then he was gone.

Ray lowered himself onto the tree branch gingerly, backing up against the tree trunk, before beckoning her to sit in front of him. His eyes lingered on her rear as she settled on the branch, her back towards him. The feel of her bare skin there was sharp in his mind… His breath catching, he reached for her and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her up against him. It was uncomfortable against the tree bark, but he didn't want to care.

The pressure at his crotch spiked at the soft material of her underwear. She was warm, soft, enticing… Her legs were hanging at either side of the tree branch, as were his, and she brushed her skin against his, almost teasing him.

Warming at her contact, he ducked his head to her neck, inhaling her scent. Mariah shifted slightly, varying the movement against his crotch, and he couldn't help but moan. If it weren't for the danger that Lee might return, he'd have brought her back to the stone bench and taken her already…

The man slipped his hands beneath her shirt, bringing them up to cup her breasts, then squeezing her with slow, heavy touches. She shook delicately against him. He raised his head to murmur in her ear. "You feel great."

"So do you…" Her skin heated up against his, and she reached into his boxers to hold him again, slowly stroking him.

Pleasure shot up his nerves, titillating him. He could feel himself harden further, seeking release… The memory of her touching him there for the first time was still vivid in his mind. He'd been surprised, but so very aroused…

He dipped a hand into her underwear as payback, causing her to arch her back, shivering violently. The slick wetness coated his fingertips, and he brought them to his lips, tasting her.

"Ray…" She was blushing darkly, gazing at him from the corner of her eyes. He returned his hand to rub her, drawing a delighted purr from her lips. Mariah panted slightly, waiting until she had the ability to speak again. "I want you…"

Her hand tightened around him, and he felt himself throb with anticipation. Without warning, she pulled away from him and slid off the branch, landing easily on the grass below.

Longing for her touch, he withdrew his leg and pushed himself off the branch, dropping to the ground beside her. She turned to face him, hair swaying against her cheeks. Her eyes were dark with emotion. She looked so desirable…

Ray drew her close and slipped her shirt up, over her shoulders and her head, then threw it with their other clothes, before guiding her to the back of the bench. Her feline allure was overwhelming… He kissed her again, and she returned it, causing them both to weaken at their knees, falling to the ground.

She was pinned under him, with her chest pressing against his. Her almost bare form was so tempting beneath his… The woman ran her hand down his body, teasing him further.

Ray looked into her eyes, warming at her consent. Half-lidding his eyes, he reached for one of the last two articles that separated them from each other…

* * *

And that's it for the drabble fic! How was it? Too explicit? Too common? Did anything happen too abruptly?

See the review button down there:) Please make it worth my time to miss out on all my exam revisions and homework. Love you people:P


End file.
